


Rules on Taking the Midnight Train

by Star_fighter111



Series: Crenny one shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Horror, Inspired by..., Kenny McCormick-centric, M/M, Out of Character, Trains, but not really, craig tucker-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Craig and Kenny take spooky trip on the midnight train





	Rules on Taking the Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this, let's see how well it will go.

"Craig, let's take the midnight train,"  Kenny asked leaning in front of him, "It'll be fun."  Craig looked up from his phone, "How about no."  Kenny pouted, "But it will be fun, I even got instructions on what to do.  And there might be ghosts and spirits and things!"  Kenny tried to persuade Craig, "I would do it but I don't want to wake up at midnight and do this thing and see you be annoyingly disappointed when you realize it's just a normal train."  Kenny sighed, "But I would like to go.  If nothing happens in the first 20 minutes, we can go."  Craig thought before responding, "Fine, I guess."  Kenny jumped up and said, "See you at midnight Craig."  

Midnight came and they met at the old train station.  It wasn't abandoned, it looked like it but it was still an up and running station.  They went inside seeing it well lit and a sad worker who is running on coffee now.  They asked for two tickets and left.  They went back outside to wait at the train tracks.  They heard a whistle of a train and the wheels running along the tracks.  They looked towards the sound but nothing came.  They then stared at each other, "Creepy and fun, right?"  Kenny asked.  Craig responded, "Creepy yes, I don't know about fun though, I am in the cold."  

An actual train arrived and the doors opened.  Kenny told Craig to wait until there's the whistle.  It happened once and Kenny told him they can go inside.  Craig asked, "What was that for?"  Kenny explained, "If the whistle signal once, it's safe, twice, you can enter but at your own risk and three times, you should run."  Craig laughed, "Whatever."  

"Oh right, are you wearing matching socks?"  Craig asked, "What?  No, I can never find a pair of matching socks."  "Good, good, because apparently, you shouldn't wear matching socks on the midnight train."  Craig asked, "Why?"  Kenny responded, "We do not question the logic right now."  Craig nodded a little.  

They stayed sitting for five minutes in complete silence until an older man in an oversized brown jacket sat next to them and asked in a raspy voice, "Do you know what time it is?"  Kenny said fastly so Craig couldn't speak, "It's nine o'clock."  The man nodded and his brown hair shook a little, "Do you want to have something to eat, it is a little late and you might be hungry."  Kenny shook his head, "No, thanks for the offer."  He nodded and looked out the window.  Bells rang as the door opened.  Many people entered and three people entered there small compartment. 

Kenny remembered there are 5 people including him and Craig.  Craig looked at the ticket seeing the date change to a week, "It's fine, Craig, that's supposed to happen, look there are 7 people here, there used to be 5.  It's normal and they're faces changed, we have to get off the next stop. 

Someone took hold of Craig's hand, "Can you give me your ticket?"  Craig widened his eyes and looked at Kenny in which he shook his head.  "No, you can't."  The man begged again, "Please?  I'll give you anything."  Craig shook his head. 

"How about you?  You'll give it to me, right?"  Clanging and cries came from the aisle, "No, please don't ask me or him again."  Everything went dark.  They were in a tunnel.  The man cursed under his breath and left them.  Craig and Kenny heard vengeful whisperings but couldn't feel their presence, "It's fine, we're getting off soon."  Though he was shaking too.  

Soon they did feel their presence and Kenny closed his eyes.  That shouldn't have happened.  The windows started to break as the train went faster.  Then it stopped.  Kenny and Craig fell to the ground.  Craig hissed as he hit his knee hard on the ground. 

Kenny looked at the breaking window to see stop.  Their stop, the stop they wanted to get off on.  The doors opened and Craig jumped off.  Kenny walked off and smiled, "So how was that, it is now 12:05."  Craig widened his eyes, "That was 5 minutes, no."

Kenny nodded, "Time works differently, did you like the journey?"  Craig shook his head, "This is why no one likes you."  Kenny laughed, "Yeah yeah, I know.  But I had to see if it was true."    
"Yeah, we should go, I'm getting tired."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this Instagram page where they take creepy things, (like going downstairs at night) and make a tutorial on how to do it. (E.G Tiptoe downstairs, do not wake the monster under your bed.) IG is hgk477.
> 
> Also, I know this isn't my best work but it was something I did and felt somewhat proud of for finishing so...


End file.
